


Angered Ramblings

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Series: Lafgelica One-Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Frustration, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson are being idiots, so Angelica finds comfort in the only person she knows is willing enough to listen to her angered rambling.





	Angered Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from, but whatever.

Angelica growled in irritation before standing up abruptly and throwing her arms in the air. "That's it!" she shouted, glaring at Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. The two cowered in fear; it wasn't often that the levelheaded Angelica Schuyler lost her cool, but when she did it was probably best to duck for cover. "I am sick and tired of you two treating this club as your own personal pissing match!" She knew being captain of a debate team with both of them would be tiring, but she was sure she had been up to the challenge. Or so she thought. It had been nothing but hell from day one and now they were driving her over the edge.

"Angie-" tried Alexander. He knew he was in trouble for pissing off Angelica, especially since she was dating one of his best friends and her sister was his girlfriend.  
Angelica cut him off with a raised hand. "Save it, Alexander. You can't talk your way out of this one." She gave Thomas a pointed look. "And if you call me 'Darlin,' I swear I'll-"

There was a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to see it belonged to Aaron Burr. "Why don't you go home for the rest of the day?" he suggested. "I can handle these two."

Angelica sent her co-captain a grateful look. "Thanks, Burr."

Burr rolled his eyes. "I told you, call me Aaron."

Angie smirked. "I know, but it would be weird calling you Aaron," she admitted. "Burr suits you."

Despite himself, Burr smiled. "Go on," he urged. Angelica nodded and left the room, leaving both Alexander and Thomas to Burr's mercy.

OoOoOo

"I am going to kill your best friend!"

Lafayette simply raised an eyebrow at his frustrated girlfriend as she burst into his room. "Which one?" he asked, not taking an eyes off his book. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened.

Angelica glared at him. "Who do you think, Gilbert?" she snapped. Oh, she was really mad if she was using his first name.

"Alexander?"

"Alexander."

Lafayette set aside his book and opened his arms wide, which she gladly fell into. "There, there, ma chérie," he cooed, stroking her hair soothingly. "Tell me all about it."

"It started out fine," Angelica told him, burying her head in his chest. "Thomas and James were in a practice debate and everything was going well before Alexander butted in, again, and that led to an all-out argument between them." She groaned, raising her hands and treading them through his curly locks. "So, naturally, Thomas shot back at him. And then everything went to shit."

Lafayette snickered. "Langue, ma chérie," he chided lightly.

Angelica scoffed at him. "Anyway, I got so mad I actually yelled at them," she confessed. "Then Burr told me to go home for the day, so I left."

Her boyfriend smirked. "Alexander must be going crazy having to listen to Burr."

"That's what makes me feel slightly better about this whole situation

Lafayette gently ran his hands up and down her back. "What about that?" he uttered lowly, leaning down to her ear. "Does that make you feel better?"

Angelica shuddered in pleasure. "That helps too..." She was quiet before adding, "I'm still killing Alexander, Jefferson too."

He laughed at her pouting face before kissing her gently. "I can live with that," he muttered against her lips. He pulled away from her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck. "Have you told your sister, yet?"

"N-No, I-" She gasped lightly, a blush covering her cheeks. "Laf, how do you expect me to be able to hold a conversation with you doing that?"

"Guess I didn't really think that through," he murmured into her skin, not making a move to pull away.

"Lafayette," whined Angelica, but said nothing to stop him.

"Say the word, ma chérie," said Lafayette, moving his hands from her back to her exposed thighs and gently caressing the sensitive skin there. "and I'll stop."

Angelica knew she couldn't let this go much further. As good as it felt, as much as she wanted to, she knew they couldn't. Still, she didn't see why she couldn't relish his touch for a   
few more minutes. Finally, she spoke up, "Gil, we should stop."

Lafayette immediately retracted his hands. "I trust your mood is no longer sour, ma chérie?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands.

Angelica leaned into his touch. "No, not really," she answered.

Lafayette grinned, satisfied. "Then my work here is done." He hesitated before adding, "Je t'aime."

Angelica didn't seemed to think anything of it as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest once more. "I love you too." Lafayette gave her the biggest, stupidest grin ever in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, they're so cute. Honestly, how are there not more people writing for this fic? Especially considering Lafayette and Angelica were friends in real life.


End file.
